What Was Unnoticed
by XshadowswordX
Summary: Things are about to change when one little snail changes Ooo's day. It's obvious who has done this... but will he be able to be stopped this time? Part two of the 'What Was' series. Read "What Was Missing" first!
1. Chapter 1

Last time we heard from our Adventure Time friends, they all got their stuff back from the Door Lord, and Lemongrab got-got. PB's 13 again, and this is...  
>"What Was Unnoticed"... and read the first story in the What Was Series: "What Was Missing".<p>

Previously...

*They stood there for a minute. "I'll see you tomorrow, then," Finn said, turning to leave.  
>"Wait, Finn!"<br>"Yeah?"  
>Princess Bubblegum kissed Finn. "See ya, cutie," and she left.<br>So Finn walked home.*

Chapter 1- He Lives On  
>"Hey, man," said Finn, walking in to the living room of his tree fort. Jake was into a video game he was playing on Beemo.<br>"So," said the dog, not looking up. "Whatcha wonna do today?"  
>"I think I'll go see Princess Bubblegum, I told her yesterday that I would go see her." The boy said, looking out the window to see the Candy Kingdom.<br>"Ok, and I'll be here." Jake said almost hypnotized by his game. "Whoo! Water Level!"  
>"Alright, then." And Finn walked out the door.<br>Once he walked through the gates, Finn jogged up the steps to the castle's science lab. He knocked on the door.  
>"Come in!" The princess shouted.<br>Finn opened the door to see Princess Bubblegum looking through a microscope.  
>"Hey, Peables." Finn greeted.<br>PB looked up. "Hi, Finn. Come over here,"  
>He walked over. "Yeah?"<br>"I found this algebraic snail. He's, like, really cute... but there's something wrong with him. Do you think he's ill?"  
>The hero looked closely at the snail. Everything looked alright but... why were his eyes all evil-looking?<br>"I agree, something is wrong," Finn said.  
>The snail looked up at the pair and waved.<br>"Revenge..."  
>The two looked at each other. "What was that?" They said together.<br>The same dark voice was heard: "Revenge... Return..."  
>"Well," said PB, still unsure. "Do you wanna go outside for a walk?"<br>"Ok." After the snail was in its cage, the two walked out of the lab, not knowing this was the worst spot to be when HE came back...  
>"Gunter! Gunter, where are you?" shouted an old blue man.<br>CRASH! Something glass broke in the other room. The Ice King went into the supposedly used gym room, and found a penguin dancing next to a broken bottle, covered in steaming green liquid.  
>"LOOK WHAT YOU DID, GUNTER!" Ice King shouted.<br>"Quack,"  
>"Last time you smashed a bottle I was paralyzed for three days, Gunter. <span>THREE DAYS<span>. Now take your... hmm... pink thing and get out, now. _Now_, Gunter!"  
>The evil penguin picked up its pink kitten and waddled away.<br>"Now that he's out-" the king was interrupted by his pet coming into the room again, without his... kid? I don't know... you know what I mean.  
>Gunter slapped the Ice King, and ran away. Ice King shouted after him, "GUNTER, IT'S UNNATURAL TO SLAP PEOPLE!" Followed by an angry yell.<br>"Look, Finn! Oh my grob it's so cute! Look!" Princess Bubblegum bent down to look at something in the grass.  
>"Oh, holy cow! A candy corn rat," remarked Finn.<br>The rat looked up at the two and did a flip. It then started running up to the castle.  
>"Where's it going?" Wondered the princess.<br>In a split second, the rat came running out from the castle with a test tube in its mouth. It then dropped it in the princess' hands.  
>"What is it, Poibles?"<br>"It seems to be the instant antidote to the Freezerburn Flu! But... this was only a theory in my notes, plus I haven't tested it yet."  
>Finn exclaimed, "Slammacow! This rat knows science!" He picked the rat up. "You should keep her."<br>"I should, and that's what I'll name her. Science is the perfect name!"  
>Finn and Princess Bubblegum put Science in a cage next to the snail and went back outside, carefree. Inside the lab though, Science looked nervously at her neighbor. She didn't like him.<br>And he hated everyone.  
>Science gulped and tried not to worry as she ran on her wheel. How would she tell the princess about this? What warning does she have?<br>"Haha, whoo!" Yelled Finn happily as he and Princess Bubblegum ran around tagging each other. The princess jumped on Finn, knocking him down. "You're it!" They both laughed as they lay on their backs on the green grass, looking at the clouds.  
>"That looks like Jake and Lady Ranicorn," said PB.<br>"Which cloud?"  
>"No, Finney, over there!" She pointed at the Cotton Candy Forest.<br>It was the dog and ranicorn running out of a clearing; they looked like they were in a hurry. "Hey!" Shouted Jake.  
>The pair got up and ran over to meet their companions. "What's going on?" Asked Finn.<br>Lady said something in Korean, and gestured over to the Ice Kingdom.  
>"Huh?"<br>"She says that we saw something happen in the Ice Kingdom. There was this cloud of green smoke, and then everything went silent. Now this gray fog is covering the land. We couldn't see a thing over there! Not even the palace!" Exclaimed the dog.  
>All of a sudden, a faint squeak was heard.<br>"What was that?" Wondered the princess.  
>"That sounds like Science!" Finn said.<br>"What?" Jake questioned.  
>"Our rat, so let's go!" Everyone started for the lab in the castle. When they got up their, Science was pounding on the side of her glass enclosement, and then she pointed to the snail's cage. The cage door was open, and the snail gone. Left behind: a trail of dead science plants, leading out the window, through the now path of dead grass, and toward the Ice Kingdom.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Ice King's Deal  
>"I don't have it anymore."<br>"We had a deal, Ice King!"  
>"I know, but-" the blue man picked up his penguin. "Take him instead. He's the one who knocked over your potion!"<br>"Quack!"  
>"Bah!" The evil figure slapped the bird away. "Ice King, you are a joke to me." He shot green fire at the Ice King, leaving him unconscious on the cold floor. The Lich rushed out of the Ice Palace and to Iceberg Lake that which he would cross to get back to his well of power in the abandoned subway. It was only a matter of time before the downfall of The Land of Ooo... unless its greatest heroes could help it.<br>"Ok, this is really, really bad, Finn!" Exclaimed the princess. "You don't have Billy's Gauntlet, the gem, or the sweater, so-"  
>"But princess, I do have the sweater." Finn pulled it out of his pack and put it on.<br>"Man, you still have that thing? Dude, you must care about it a lot!" Jake teased.  
>"Well, uh... I can't lie. Fine, I do! You happy now, Jake?" Finn said loudly.<br>Jake frowned.  
>"Oh, man. I'm sorry. I just really like it and it's really special... I just don't think it's to joke about."<br>"You coulda just said so, but fine. Apology accepted."  
>Just then, a huge explosion was heard. Everyone rushed to the window, trying to figure out what caused it. A cloud of green smoke had covered the sun, and an enormous dark figure was exiting the screen of it.<br>It was the Lich King.  
>And to full power.<br>"We have to go!" Shouted Finn. "Ladies, stay here. It's not safe!"  
>"But Finn," Princess Bubblegum held tight to his arm. "I don't want to see you get hurt. I care about you, Finn."<br>He hugged her. "Don't worry. I will return."  
>He and Jake jumped out the window. Jake stretched into a glider, and Finn held on as they headed towards the Lich.<p>

Short, I know. Chapter 3 up _REALLY SOON_, though. I promise.  
>I love you all!<br>Please, no flames. I have a weak heart...  
>No, I don't. I'm tough, but still, it would be next chapter will have a song. Who likes 3 Days Grace? Too bad if you don't. It just goes well with what happens...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Frozen in Time  
>The great heroes charged forward, and Finn launched off Jake with his foot out. He struck the Lich, but got thrown off and onto the ground.<br>"Roar!" Jake growled as he grew huge and punched the Lich with his big fist. The Lich threw his green fire at him, burning the dog's face, and letting him fall. The Lich then continued toward the Candy Kingdom.  
>Finn got up and scratched his head. "Huh? Oh holy nutzoids!" Once he saw what was happening, he jumped up and ran towards the evil enemy.<br>He jumped onto the Lich's back, strangling him with the like-like sweater. The Lich turned around and knocked Finn off, destroying the sweater. He then took hold of Finn's mind. Everything disappeared.

_'I never though I'd feel this  
>Guilty and I'm<br>Broken down inside  
>Living with myself<br>Nothing but lies.'_

Finn stood up and looked around. He'd been in this trance before. He noticed it was very chilly.

_'I always thought  
>I'd make it<br>But never knew I'd let it  
>Get so bad<br>Living with myself  
>Is all I have.'<em>

He was alone. Isolated. Time stopped, and it grew cooler by the minute.

_'I feel numb  
>I can't come to life<br>I feel like I'm frozen in time...'_

He could see his breath. Shivering, he looked for his sweater in his pack. It was gone, along with his other pale yellow one. Depression cast over him... but he tried to fight it.

_'Living in a world so cold  
>Wasting away<br>Living in a shell with no soul  
>Since you've gone away.<br>Living in a world so cold  
>Counting the days<br>Since you've gone away  
>From me.'<em>

He thought about who he cared about, and: where were they? Jake... Lady... Princess Bubblegum...  
>Princess Bubblegum.<br>"I care about you, Finn." She had said...

_'Do you ever feel me?  
>Do you ever look<br>Deep down inside  
>Looking at yourself<br>Paralyzed?'_

And he cared about her. But would they ever meet again? Would he survive this time?  
>"Finn..." a voice rang out.<p>

_'I feel numb  
>I can't come to life<br>I feel like I'm frozen in time...'_

"Aren't you cold, Finn?" It said.  
>"Yes." Replied Finn, hypnotized.<br>"You lost this time... your dear princess is next to die. The dog has fallen. The ranicorn was foolish to rush to him... she shares his same fate..."  
>"What a fool."<br>"Join me, Finn. We shall destroy life itself."  
>"Yes."<p>

_'Living in a world so cold  
>Wasting away<br>Living in a shell with no soul  
>Since you've gone away.<br>Living in a world so cold  
>Counting the days<br>Since you've gone away  
>From me.'<em>

"I ask one favor from you." Said the Lich.  
>"What is it?"<br>"Give me your soul."

_'I'm too young  
>To loose my soul<br>I'm too young  
>Too feel this old.<br>So long  
>I'm left behind<br>I feel like I'm  
>Loosing my mind...'<em>

At that moment, Finn felt his senses return. He looked around, and there was footsteps behind him. Light footsteps... to light to be a huge super villain.

_'Living in a world so cold  
>Wasting away<br>Living in a shell with no soul  
>Since you've gone away.<br>Living in a world so cold  
>Counting the days<br>Since you've gone away  
>From me.<br>I'm too young...  
>I'm too young...' <em>**(World So Cold by Three Days Grace)**

He turned around to see...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Under the Rubble  
>"Princess?"<br>"Finn!"  
>"What?" Exclaimed the Lich. "Impossible!"<br>Finn shielded the princess and said, "Loving someone is _never_ impossible!"  
>"It doesn't matter now, Ooo has almost completely vanished, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. A great hero? You are not!"<br>"Greatness is not strength or power. It's pureness of heart, which you lack. Oh, wait. You don't have a heart! Just get out of here! You've destroyed our home, but no one, and I mean NO ONE, messes with my friends!" With the last words, Finn charged and punched the Lich in the face, kicked him in the stomach, and knocked him down.  
>The Lich swatted him off like a bug, and cast green fire at him. Then the Lich went with a hurry that only meant trouble. He laughed evilly, casting spell after spell that wasn't meant to hit anything, just to show power.<br>Finn groaned in pain while he lay fallen on the ground. Princess Bubblegum ran over to him and helped him to his feet.  
>"Don't hurt yourself like that, Finn."<br>"I have to defeat him!"  
>"No, Finn. It's no use. He has reached his power and we can't stop him."<br>"Don't talk like tha-"  
>"Just stand here. Make the moments last, my hero. Just make them last." She hugged him, and a tear fell from her cheek. Finn wiped it away, but he shed a tear as well.<br>"Do you mean it?" She asked.  
>"Mean what?"<br>"Do you really like me?"  
>"No." He said.<br>"Wha-?"  
>"I love you."<br>She started to laugh. "Oh, Finny!"  
>They kissed like they had in Lemongrab's dungeon... this time, no one aged, but light came upon the barren plain they had been sent to.<br>Trees and buildings and other structures came into view. But when everything was in sight, it was not a happy place.  
>Candy people left fallen on the ground with frozen terrified expressions that will burn into your eyes. A sad demolition scene that would haunt you forever. Only few of the candy citizens were spared; but badly hurt with injuries to horrific to treat.<br>Else where, the tall snow covered caps of the Ice Kingdom were on the ground, shattered like glass. A lifeless blue figure lay on the ash covered snow, along with other penguins.  
>Everything was silent.<br>The boy looked at the scene, and saw something. He bent down to pull it out of the wreckage. It was the sweater. He put it on.  
>"Jake?" Finn tried to yell, but it was a sad whisper. "Buddy?"<br>"Lady?" The princess joined. "Peppermint Butler?"  
>"Squeak!"<br>"What the-?"  
>The pair turned around. "Science!" They both exclaimed. They moment of joy they had experienced then was interrupted by Science scrambling over to a pile of fallen cotton candy trees.<br>"What is it, girl?" PB asked.  
>"I think something's under here." Figured Finn.<br>They started to move the branches and rubble when they spotted a gold-colored paw under a large plank of peanut-brittle from the draw bridge to the castle.  
>"Oh, no." Sniffed the princess.<br>Finn removed the plank to reveal his friend. Next to him a mane of a ranicorn was shown to be buried under neighboring rubble.  
>Princess Bubblegum buried her head into Finn's shoulder. He tried to comfort her by giving her a hug, but it was no use. They both were crying.<br>"It- it's o-ok, princess..." he managed to say.  
>Both knew, though, it wasn't.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- A Second Show  
>Finn led Princess Bubblegum to what was left of the castle.<br>The princess clung to him for her life. Science walked along side them. When they got to the princess' room, everyone sulked onto the large bed. All three fell asleep; and all had nightmares. PB woke up screaming.  
>"What the nuts?" Exclaimed Finn. "Princess, are you alright?"<br>She hugged him. "Oh, Finn! I had this dream... he's back at his-"  
>"Well of power." They said together.<br>"I had the same dream!" Finn said. "Do you know what that means...?"  
>"It means we have to go!" The princess said. "Science, stay here, and don't get hurt."<br>The rat blinked and nodded in response. Both ran out of the bed room and out the castle. They carefully stepped across the rubble.  
>"Ouch!"<br>"Sorry," Finn said.  
>"For what?" Asked PB.<br>"Stepping on your foot."  
>"You didn't step on my foot."<br>"Then who said that?"  
>"Well I did, of course. Who else is laying on the ground in pain?" The debris moved to reveal a dog with bruises and a scratch on his left ear.<br>"JAKE!" The two kids said together.  
>"And Lady," added Jake as he helped up the ranicorn.<br>They all ran over to each other, forming a group hug, and greeting everyone in joy.  
>"We thought you both were..." Bubblegum trailed off.<br>"Croaked." Finished Finn.  
>"Naw," explained Jake. "We took cover when I was too beat up. Lady Ranicorn came out of the castle for me, so she and I just hid under all the wrecked stuff while the Lich passed."<br>Lady said something in Korean.  
>"What?" Asked Finn.<br>"She said, 'how did you get the princess?'"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>Again, she said something in Korean.  
>"She says, 'before I ran to Jake, the princess vanished.'"<br>Finn turned to face PB. "Yeah, how did you get to the dark room?"  
>"Well... I guess I just... disappeared. I don't know," she said.<br>"Hmm." He wondered. "Well, at least we are together."  
>"That's right," the princess grabbed Finn's hand.<br>Jake poked Finn on the forehead. "The question is, are YOU two together?" He raised an eyebrow.  
>"Uh..."<br>"Um..."  
>All of a sudden, Lady started yelling something and pointed to something behind PB and Finn.<br>"What is it, Lady... OHMYGLOB! Run, you two, run!" Yelled Jake.  
>"Wha- princess, watch out!" Finn tried to grab the princess, but someone else beat him.<br>"Ahhhhh! Finn, help me!"  
>The Lich looked down at the hero. "You can't save her this time."<br>Finn growled and leaped at the villain. He kicked the Lich's face, punched and pulled, but it was no use. He looked at the princess. "Be safe." He said as he took Bubblegum and threw her to land in Jake's enlarged hands.  
>The Lich King flicked the boy off once more to land with his friends.<br>"Finn, wouldn't you rather join me?"  
>"Never."<br>"Then join your girlfriend and your pets for a front row seat to an unavoidable show called death!" The Lich took all his power and cast his green fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Greatest Power  
>"Goodbye." Finn shielded everyone.<br>PB turned him around. "We go together, hero. Like always," She pulled him close and gave him a kiss.  
>"Fate claims everyone in the end." Jake remarked, hugging Lady. "No matter how pure you are."<br>The fire came at them in slow motion, it seemed. Adventures flashed before them, even if they didn't happen yet. All that what was and will be were shown...  
>"Finn, help!"...<br>"Your hat is stupid!"...  
>"What time is it?"...<br>"That was righteous, dude."...  
>"I'm not scared of nothin!"...<br>"Lump off, mom!"...  
>"I bet you wish you were my butt,"...<br>"I need the real you." ...  
>"This castle is in unacceptable condition! Unacceptable!"...<br>"The ultimate weapon is l...l...liking someone a lot!"...  
>"That was, like, five years ago,"...<br>"Fine! I like Princess Bubblegum! Are you happy now, Jake?"...  
>"I'm gonna totally fake dying, of a fake heart attack!"...<br>"We fight to the death! Brother against brother."...  
>"You no gills."...<br>"Oh, blizz. I broke my stems,"...  
>"Banana man." ...<br>"I love it." ...  
>They all came to a white room.<br>"Hey, guys." A voiced said from behind them. Death walked up to the group.  
>"Are we dead?" Asked Jake.<br>"Naw! Just a mere near-death experience, man! No worry, your fine."  
>"I've been here before, when the Lich came back the first time." Said the princess.<br>"Yeah, I saw you. Didn't want to be a bother, so I left you alone... hey, wait! Do you know Peppermint Butler?" Death asked excitedly.  
>"Yes, he is a close friend,"<br>"Woah! You wanna see him? He's over there; a friend of mine too, you know."  
>"Yes! Is he alright?"<br>"Yeah, mans! He's great."  
>They all started walking towards where Death pointed, but... still, everything was a white plain. Suddenly, a figure came to view upon an upwards slope that appeared from no where.<br>"Dear princess, what has got you here?" Peppermint Butler said when everyone went up to him.  
>"Oh, Pepper. The Lich has cast death upon us," replied Bubblegum.<br>"Right now, in real time, everything is frozen. Time won't continue unless you return." Death cut in.  
>"How can we defeat him?" Finn asked.<br>"The only way to defeat the Lich is to use the greatest power." Pepper explained. "Oh, and master Finn, before you go I would like to say is make sure you use the power more often... if you know what I mean." He winked.  
>"Of course," the boy blushed, looked at the princess, and turned away quickly. "We are ready, Death."<br>"Alright. See you kids later." Beams of light came out of where Death's eyes should be and encircled the group, making them go back into harm's way.  
>'Goodbye.' An echoy voice said as they traveled through the portal. Another one spoke:<br>'We go together, hero. Like always.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Butt-Kicking Time  
>"Hold hands!" Finn shouted. "Everyone think: Jake, how you like Lady, and I... uh," he smiled at Princess Bubblegum. "I should think about Peables... and our brothership, Jake; Lady, your loyalness to PB."<br>The green fire went at them, full power. But some how, it stopped and disappeared at the last second.  
>"No!" Yelled the Lich in disbelief.<br>"Love conquers over evil, Lich." Finn said, tightening his grip on the princess' hand.  
>"You butt," PB added.<br>"Sure, you're big and scary, but we are more powerful than you can ever get." Said Jake.  
>Lady said something in Korean.<br>"She agrees," he translated.  
>"Oh, please." Said the Lich flatly. "I can unzip your human flesh and where it as a coat." He taunted.<br>"Unzip THIS!" Finn yelled as he charged, climbing up the villain and strangling him like before. Now that he had his sweater back, it was time to kick some butt.  
>He strangled the Lich once more, not thinking about killing him, but about his friends. This gave him the strength to choke him even tighter.<br>The Lich flailed around, trying to fling the boy off. He kept it up until he heard a crack.  
>"Oh no."<br>Finn kicked and the Lich's skeletal head went flying off, and his body collapsed. A cloud of dust filled the air, and silence followed.  
>The massive heap of wreckage didn't give any signs of life.<br>Princess Bubblegum ran over to it searching.  
>"Please, no. Finn? No, no, no... don't leave me here. Not like this, you wouldn't..." she lay her head down, sobbing.<br>"I wouldn't," a voice sounded from behind her.  
>"Buddy!" Yelled Jake.<br>The princess gasped, she didn't even look as she threw herself onto him, knocking him down. "Finn, don't you ever scare me like that again!"  
>"Yes, your highness." He said as he hugged her.<br>She hugged back, then got up.  
>Finn still lay there. "Uh,"<br>"What?"  
>He looked at her in pain. "I can't get up. I think I hurt my ankle."<br>"I gotcha, Finn." Jake said as he helped his buddy up. He put him on his back as they all walked back to the princess' bedroom to lay Finn down to rest. The others stood at the sides of the bed.  
>"What are we going to do about... everyone else?" The princess gulped.<br>"I don't know, Poibles. I just don't." Said Finn, closing his eyes in exhaustion.  
>Someone knocked on the door, and everybody looked to see Peppermint Butler in the doorway. "Princess?" He said.<br>"Hi, Pepper." She said back.  
>The candy walked in to stand with the rest of them. "I think this belongs to you." He took something out of his pocket.<br>"Science!" PB exclaimed. "You made it!" She hugged her candy corn rat.  
>"Yes, yes. She is quite fine, but there is something I need to tell you."<br>"Yeah?"  
>Peppermint Butler lowered his voice. "Dear princess, death calls... for all of you."<p>

hey, guys! thanks for the wonderful reviews. i love you all! after this story is done, i am not sure if i should continue the series. i might, but still, this story is still going strong!

i have been busy lately so please don't expect me to update every day or 2. with a good story comes a lot of planning.

please give me some ideas for some side stories i can write. I know Andy Sammonds has already given me an idea about a gender swapped story, but new ideas are still being accepted! if it is a romance fic, i only do Finn and PB. sorry. MORE FROM ME SOON! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- You Say What?  
>"WHAT?" Yelled everyone.<br>Peppermint Butler shook his arms in front of him. "No, no, no. He simply wishes to speak to you guys. Death thinks he can solve our problem." He walked over to the corner of the room. "But, in order to speak to him, we have to either die or open the portal to the Underworld. So, what shall it be then?"  
>Everyone looked around nervously.<br>"I thought so. Everybody join me in the corner," the peppermint said.  
>Once all there, Peppermint Butler instructed: "Stare into where the two walls meet. Now slowly, cross your eyes..."<br>A beam of light appeared out of the meeting walls, opening a window to a quiet, skeleton infested place.  
>"Well? Are you coming?" Peppermint Butler asked.<br>"There's no need to." A voice said. Death stepped into the room and the Underworld Portal closed behind him. "I'm sorry to hear about the Candy Kingdom," he said. "But I have a solution that might work. I can return all the candy people's souls."  
>Jake looked puzzled. "But what about all the wreckage?" He asked.<br>"That's the thing I was thinking about too." Death replied. "I might be able to reset time."  
>"What about the Lich? Won't he come back to life?" Worriedly asked Finn.<br>"No, what's done is done in time. You all will remember this day, but everything will be normal. Once time is reset, I can return all the souls. It is impossible for the Lich to come back, he had no soul, just life. And if you have no soul, once you're dead, you're dead, and can't come back." The skeleton explained. "That time he came back is because his life took a weak form, and possessed the princess. Once he was strong, he re-attacked. The same happened with the snail."  
>"That's why he wanted my soul... but anyway, let's get started." Finn said.<br>Death thought for a minute. "Princess Bubblegum, is there any chance that you have a science lab?"  
>"Yes, of course, you may use it." The princess replied.<br>"I thought so..." muttered Death to himself. "Let us go there," and they all started walking out the door.

"Daddy,  
>Why did you leave me?<br>You created me,  
>So don't you wanna see me?<br>Daddy,  
>Why did you make me<br>If you don't wanna take me  
>To get a burger and shakey?<br>My Cursed Blood  
>Is your Cursed Blood<br>So come on back and be my bud.  
>I can count your visits<br>On my finger tips  
>Come back and give me presents<br>From your business trips.  
>Daddy,<br>Why did you father me  
>If all you wanna do<br>Is bother me?  
>Don't you know that I love you?<br>And I only want to see more of you...  
>But Daddy,<br>Why did you eat my fries?  
>I bought them<br>And they were mine.  
>But you ate them,<br>Yeah, you ate my fries  
>And I cried<br>But you didn't see me cry.  
>Daddy,<br>Do you even love me?  
>Well I'd wish you'd show it<br>Then I'd really know it.  
>What kind of dad<br>Eats their daughter's fries  
>And doesn't look them<br>In the eye?  
>Daddy they're were tears there<br>If you saw them  
>Would you even care?"<br>Marceline dropped her axe-bass in exhaustion. Her zombie poodle walked past and to the door.  
>"What is it, Schwabl?" She asked him. Marceline flew over to the door and opened it. "Stop it, it's quiet. Like always."<br>But still, she wondered what was happening outside the cave her little house was in. So, against her words, she told her pet that she would be back. Once her bass was slung over her shoulder, she left her cave.  
>Marceline didn't hear anything when she got to the Grass Lands. She looked toward Finn and Jake's tree fort, but all was still. Next, she looked at the Ice Kingdom behind the fort.<br>"Huh?"  
>The wreckage shown to her was a stranger. Usually the Ice Kingdom would be all neat and white, with blue mountains covered with snow...<br>But it was gray and covered with ash; mountains destroyed, shattered ice everywhere.  
>"Oh, plum. What the heck happened here?" The vampire wondered. When she turned to the Candy Kingdom, the words to describe the scene were not to be put in a sentence without choking on your own speech...<br>But Marceline flew over anyway.  
>A robed figure appeared in front of her so quickly she jumped back in surprise. "Hey, vampire lady!"<br>"Wha-?" She looked up to see a dirty, ash covered old man. "Oh, Ice King. What do you want?"  
>The Ice King looked around. "How did you survive?"<br>"You say what?"  
>"The return of the Lich! Where did you hide?"<br>"What are you talking about?"  
>"The Lich returned, and you didn't know? How could you not? What do you think THIS is!" The ice wizard gestured to everything behind him.<br>"Oh, man! That's horrible... was anyone killed?" Marceline asked quickly, unusually showing emotion.  
>Ice King lowered his voice, "I think Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum and the ranicorn did not." He gulped.<br>"Oh..." she just stood there, mouth open.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Another Wrong Thing  
>As Death gathered mixtures and supplies, the princess watched intently.<br>"Uh, Death, what exactly are you making?" PB asked.  
>The skeleton measured a blue liquid and threw it in a large pot over a fire in the middle of the floor along with other things. (Don't ask why it was there.)<br>"This is a Time Potion. Once I add one more thing, it will be complete. We will all reach in and touch the potion, and that should reset time to the point where nothing was trying to destroy life itself." Death explained. He poured in a green substance from a test tube and the mixture bubbled. Everyone looked in as it simmered back to normal. "It is ready."  
>"So all we do is stick our hand in?" Finn asked.<br>"Yep."  
>"That seems easy." Jake added in.<br>Death instructed, "On the count of three. One, two..."  
>Everyone's hand hovered over the pot of potion, ready.<br>"Three!"  
>BOOM! A cloud of smoke covered everything.<br>-

"So, are you going now to check it out?"  
>Marceline's surprise and hint of sadness turned to anger when she saw smoke fly out of the castle. "Get out of my way, Ice King."<br>"Well, are you?" Ice King kept asking.  
>The vampire turned invisible and made her way over to the Candy Kingdom.<br>"Hey, where'd you go?" Ice King sighed. "Oh well..." and he flew in the direction of his own domain. "Gunter?" His words pierced the silent air. Sad words.  
>-<p>

"I can't see!"  
>A minute after, the smoke cleared. Everyone still had their hand in the potion.<br>"I'm going to check it out. I mean, if anything changed." Jake said and was about to check the window.  
>"No!" Death stopped him. "You must keep your hand in there."<br>So, they just stood there. All of a sudden, the potion started to bubble.  
>"What's going o- aaaaaahhh!" Finn screamed. He tried to pull his hand out, but something pulled him back. "Something's got me!" He used all his strength, and he pulled up hard enough to reveal to everyone that a pale blue hand had a tight grip on his wrist.<br>He tugged and tugged, his face was turning red. Then, as if the something let go, Finn fell to the ground. Everyone rushed over.  
>The boy let out a long breath as the door flew open. There stood Marceline, axe-bass ready to strike. She lowered it when she saw everyone helping Finn up. "You guys are... alive?"<br>"Yeah. Why?" Jake asked.  
>"The Lich, and the wreckage, and- ugh. Never mind..." Marceline realized she sounded worried. Her cheeks were pink and she quickly asked, "What is that?"<br>She was reffering to the Time Potion.  
>"Well, we were going to reset time, but..." Death trailed off when suddenly the same hand gripped the side of the pot. Then another hand.<br>Then jet black hair.  
>Then a gray-blue face with fangs.<br>Then a red and black plaid collared shirt, that exposed enough of its neck to see bite marks.  
>It swung its legs over the side and floated in front of them.<br>Marceline held her axe-bass up. She hissed, "Who the freak are you?"  
>The guy asked, "Who the freak are <em>you<em>?" Also hissing. He, too, had an axe-bass strapped over his shoulder.  
>"I am Marceline the Vampire Queen. Over there's Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Bonnibel, Lady Ranicorn, and Death." She replied.<br>The stranger looked over to the others. "I go by Marshall Lee the Vampire King. Your friends over there look fimiliar. I come from the Land of Aaa. Where am I?"  
>"You're in the Land of Ooo, and-"<br>Finn interrupted. "Woah, woah, woah. You're just gonna have a conversation with this guy? For all we know he could be the Lich in disguise!"  
>Marceline thought. "He <em>is<em> right. There is no Vampire King here."  
>"And there's no Vampire Queen." Marshall said back.<br>"Of course there is. I'm the daughter of the Lord of Evil."  
>"No, I'm the son of the Lady of Evil."<br>"Dad ate my fries."  
>"Mom ate my fries."<br>"I don't like Princess Bubblegum."  
>"I don't like Prince Gumball."<br>"Who's he?"  
>"Who's she?"<br>As they rambled on, everyone else just stood there.  
>"Oh, boy..." said Finn. "One more problem for today..."<p>

hey guys, it's me. so if you didn't read in the comments, I have a new prompt for everyone. one of my readers named Ryan has inspired me to write another story in the series. your guys job is to come up with ideas for the story. read in the comments for our little conversation and Ryan's idea. it's righteous!

also, thanks to Andy Sammonds for the Marshall Lee idea.

sorry for the wait. love the reviews! and still, please, no flames. it's not nice. lol. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Future Plan  
>The Lemon Earldom was a gray place.<br>Lemongrab lay in bed having a nightmare about the THING.  
>"You Really Smell Like Dog Buns."<br>"Aaaaahhhh!" He woke up screaming, and then talked to himself, which is not unusual. "Those ghost pranksters will pay, even if it takes drastic measures... but how?"  
>Lemongrab thought and thought, and then he got a wonderful, crafty, sinister idea.<p>

Earl rode his lemon horse into the square, surrounded by gun armed Lemon Guards who were just as horrible as their commander, but not quite. Lemon citizens walked to meet him and listen.  
>"My sour people!" Announced Lemongrab. "I have called you to ask on thing: which men are willing enough to become warriors?"<br>Everyone mumbled and talked to each other.  
>"I say this because soon we will over throw the Candy Kingdom!"<br>The crowd cheered, and a majority of the lemon men stepped up. The rest of the people left.  
>"You men will start training tomorrow at dawn. If you don't, twelve years dungeon; seven years no trials. Do you understand?"<br>"Yes, sir!"  
>"Then, on your way!"<p>

"Yo, Connor, I think this is it." A fourteen year old boy with short brown hair said, looking at a beach. He wore a hoodie with a black shirt underneath, dirty worn sneakers, and a cowboy hat.  
>An older man of twenty four joined him at the front of the little wooden rowboat. "You think this is the Land of Ooo: place of one human?" He possessed a snake skin jacket, dark shades, black ripped jeans, and leather boots.<br>"One human, until now." Replied Alex.  
>They docked on the beach and looked at what was beyond the sand. Lush, green grass covered an open field. Then, Alex and Connor saw destroyed ice caps, dark clouds and a fallen kingdom of sweets.<br>"Let's go." Connor drew his pistol. His weapon was no ordinary, for when shot, it sucked the target into a portal, never to be seen again. Unless, of course, Alex shot his defense: an AK-47 assault rifle. The gun re-opened the portal and could let the prisoners out, but only when it was set to Mode 2. This goes for Connor's pistol, too. Mode 1 was just a regular gun.  
>Both humans started to make their way over.<br>Alex aimed at nothing and yelled, "Practice shot! Ya!" And, without realizing it, shot with M-2 on. A swirling portal appeared in the air.  
>Connor punched him in the shoulder. "You ding-dong! We don't even know what's gonna come out!"<br>The two stared impatiently at it, waiting.  
>Suddenly a blue plaid skater shoe emerged from the portal. Then came blue worn jeans, another shoe, a black sweatshirt, and a girl's face. She also had dark brown hair in her face and a backwards cap that said "HAMBO". Her skin was a gray-blue, and she had small fangs.<br>"Where- am- I?" She said with each turn of her head. "I'm not in the Nightosphere, right?"  
>"No, why? And, who are you?" Asked Alex.<br>She looked around nervously. "I am Alexa; thirteen years old. I have been trapped in the Nightosphere for eleven years."  
>"That's tough..." Connor added.<br>Alexa realized they understood a little bit, so she looked up and faced the two guys. "You are...?"  
>"Oh, I'm Alex, and this is Connor. We are humans, and have traveled many miles to get to this continent."<br>"I was a human once, too. Where do you come from?" She asked.  
>"Alex and I were on the continent of Valde Terra before a great civil war erupted, North against South. We escaped, though. Everyone, dead... well, at least we think so. But what about you?" Connor asked.<br>"Well, I don't remember much. When I was two or so, my parents died. A great flood destroyed my old village shortly after, and that was when I drowned. I didn't die for some reason, but got transported to a dimension where nobody wanted me. They were scary people. For survival, I had nothing; through the days, my skin changed to this color, and I ate the red from my blanket. When I grew, I unwillingly had to steal things from the creatures who lived there. Stuff happened to me, like supernatural powers, and though I have never been bitten by one, I am slowly turning fully into a vampire from being trapped for so long." Explained Alexa.  
>"That sounds awesome!" Alex exclaimed.<br>Connor jabbed him with his elbow.  
>"Uh, I mean- that's terrible..."<br>The developing vampire floated over to the two and put her arm around both their shoulders and jokingly said, "We stick together!"  
>All of them laughed.<br>"But, seriously, thanks."  
>The group started to walk toward a mountain. It was covered in vegetation and was surrounded by a forest.<br>This was Mount Cragdor: last home of the Enchiridion.

hey! this is sadly the only time you will hear of Alex, Connor and Alexa until the end of this story and in What Was Unexpected. sorry for the wait. i hope everyone had a nice holiday! ideas, please.

also, thanks Ryan. i LOVE your ideas. keep them coming, everyone.

SPOILER:  in the next story (not next chapter) there will also be a few songs that go really well that i found. like when there is a gun battle, _Blow Me Away_ by Breaking Benjamin will be there. look it up.

**DOUBLE SPOILER TOO DANGEROUS:** in the next story, now that you know there will be a Lemon Earldom/ Candy Kingdom battle, no one will die except lemon people.

did i just give away 2 spoilers? glob, i need to stop doing that. :D grr.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Let's Ban Together

"Hey!" Jake yelled.

The two arguing vampires turned around. "WHAT?" Marceline and Marshall shouted together.

"Uh... Finn you can take it from here..." Jake shrank down and hid behind Finn's shoe.

He stepped up to the two and said, "Look, Marshall Lee guy, we all don't know who you are and where you came from. The thing is, we will let you stay if you can some how _help _us fix the Candy Kingdom. Death over there has the whole 'soul-returning' thing down, but obviously something went wrong with reversing time. So, can you help?"

"Finn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, sure." He stepped aside with her.

She lowered her voice. "Finn, if he is, like, a guy version of me, then he can do all the things I can do and I can't fix this mess. So-"

"Hey, remember me?" Marshall called over to them, waving. "I can hear you. Oh, and I _can_ help."

Finn looked up. "How?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, first let me tell you how I got here, and then see if you guys can catch on. Me and my friends- well, exept one _goody-goody-_" he spat out the words,"-were trying to open this door. A wierd dude with a door on his head stole their stuff, so I wanted to see where they were going so I tagged along..."

Jake gasped quietly. "The Door Lord..."

"...but the only way to open the dang door was to play as a 'genuine band'. So I started to play my axe-bass," Marshall Lee held up the instrument to show everyone.

Marceline floated over to him. She raised her eyebrow. "Where did you get that?"

"Why do _you _want to know?" he asked her.

She took out her bass a shoved it infront of his face. "Does THIS look fimiliar?"

"Where-?"

"Just finish your story."

"Fine. You are ca-RAZY son..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I was all like-" he started to play: "La da da da da,

I'm gonna bury you in the ground.

La da da da da... and all that junk." his voice was soft, and had emotion. "But the prince was all like, 'Blah, blah, blah. Marshall Lee, that was to _distastful!' _and who cares!" he shouted.

Marceline looked at him and said with a flat tone, "I know how you feel..."

"I bet you think you do. Why do you _look _like me? And, and, well- sound like me?" Marshall was too confused to even speak right.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"I DON'T EITHER!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Why are _you _yelling?"

The two vampires growled at the same time and turned away from each other.

Finn leaned over to Princess Bubblegum, who just was standing there in confusion. "Here we go again..."

"What are we going to do?" she asked him.

"We just need to ask Marshall Lee how he can help, and make sure that they don't talk to each other. It seems that he and Marceline keep cancelling each other out, because apparently, the same things happened to both of them. I don't know how, but it did."

The princess said, it's better you talk to them... Marceline doesn't like me that much."

"Ok." Finn walked over to the two (again trying to get information) and asked Marshall, "Uh, so, about how you can help...?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I left, and went back through the portal we came through. It led into my house, but when I got to my living room, there was another portal. I have no freakin idea where it came from, or what it was doing there, or HOW it even got there. So when I went over to check it out, it sucked me in and to here. There's where the 'me helping you guys' thing comes in. If we can somehow go to my universe and to the Door of the Door Lords, there might be something in there that the Door Lord stole that we can use to reset time."

Finn face was all twisted. "Dude, that is sick. "There's a Door of the Door Lords here... but when I went in there with the princess there was nothing else but broken jail cells."

Princess Bubblegum stepped up next to Finn. "Hmm, that makes sense, but... ah ha!" her face lit up. "The Door Lords have the power to reset time, and they got out because the cells repell their door magic but not time magic! That's it!"

"I didn't follow anything." Finn said.

"C'mon, everyone, I'll show you!" PB exclaimed, and everyone followed her out the door.

hey guys. wierd format, i know, but i had to retype it. my stupid computer lost the file. this chapter is kind of like details, not much action, but is important for the reconstruction of the Candy Kingdom. 12 up soon!


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1

Chapter 12: PART ONE- This Isn't Helping

Finn, Princess Bubblegum, Jake, Marceline and Marshall Lee trudged along

through the Grass Lands. Death and Lady Ranicorn stayed at the castle to

watch Science; Lady wanted to go, but Jake insisted she stay for saftey

reasons.

"Where is the door, exactly?" Finn asked no one in peticular.

The princess looked over to him and said as they walked, "Well, it looked,

if memory serves, that we were in some sort of canyon-like formation."

"Red Rock Pass." Answered Marshall Lee and Marceline together. "Grr..."

"We have to go through the Cotton Candy Forest to get there." Said Finn.

Jake sighed. "Then let's get going. We have a long walk ahead of us. If

only we had a portal to get there..."

And so the five walked in the direction of the forest (both vampires

floating). Actually, PB and Finn were on giant Jake's back.

The Cotton Candy Forest took up a very large space. It was a longer trip

then what was expected, even if you

were taking big strides (in that case you were a magic dog).

Marceline and Marshall Lee avoided each other, but however Finn and the

princess were engaged in a conversation.

"Why did this happen?" Heaved Finn, looking down in exaustion, but looked

up quickly so the princess didn't think he ended the conversation with a

retorical question.

"I don't know... but at least we're all alive. I really thought you didn't

make it when the Lich was defeated."

Bubblegum said.

"I promise I won't scare you like that again."

She laughed. "Ok... hey, Finn?"

"Yeah?" He looked her in the eyes. "What is it?"

"It's just that- well, we haven't spent much time together alone since I

turned thirteen again. You know, in a QUIET, peaceful place."

"I know," Finn said understandingly. "I know. But, ever since you have

de-aged, things have just been so chaotic. All this stuff is happening,

and-"

"There it is!" Shouted Jake.

PB leaned close to Finn. "We'll talk about it later, Finney. We have other

stuff to worry about right now." She looked around to see if anyone was

looking, then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Finn blushed, then smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Well?" Marceline yelled up to the two. "Are you guys gonna stop staring at

each other and come down?"

"Uh..." Bubblegum looked to the ground uneasily.

"C'mon." Finn scooped her up unexpectantly and jumped the whole fifty feet.

By then, Jake had already shrank down to normal size and had his big hands

ready to catch them. They landed softly and slid off.

Once they all came to the door, it read the same instructions: THIS DOOR

SHALL YIELD TO NO COMMAND. SAVE FOR A SONG FROM A GENUINE BAND. (*note:

don't remember if that's right. Being lazy right now. Nobody correct me in

the comments! It would make me feel lazy. I just said that. :D Lol.)

"Oh, great. This again." Marshall Lee sighed. "This is such a pain,"

"Like you." Marceline wispered under her breath.

The vampire guy's face got red. Not from embaressment, but from anger.

"Well- uh-" he didn't know what do, until:

"Hey!"

She looked up. "What do you w-"

"Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,

Is that what you want me to do?"

"No!"

"Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,

Like all your little mortal friends do."

"They don't-"

"Sorry I'm not helping,

And I'm not good enough for you.

Is that why you don't talk to me?

I must be such an inconvinence to you."

"You're-"

"Well,

I'm just your problem.

I'm just your problem...

It's not like I'm even a person, am I?

I'm just your problem..."

"No, you're-"

"Well I shouldn't have to talk back to you

And I shouldn't have to be nice to you..."

"You don't have t-"

"I'm sorry that I exist

And how we're on each others' black lists

But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you."

"..."

"So,

Why do I want to?

Why do I want to,

To...

Sing to you...?"

"What?"

hey! wierd format, i know. borrowing someone else's computer. chapter 12-2 up soon!


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2

Chapter 12: PART TWO- Into the Door

The last note on his bass was sour. "Nevermind." Marshall Lee sighed.

"Drama bomb!" Jake wispered to Finn and Princess Bubblegum, trying to imitate Lumpy Space Princess the best he could.

"Look!" Finn shouted, interuppting the silent, still air. He pointed to behind Marshall, where the Door of the Door Lords was now open.

Everyone looked, but soon enough, PB got so excited about the chance to reconstruct her kingdom that she actually dragged Finn to the door. This surprised him, but he was glad too and he couldn't help but smile. The rest followed the pair in.

"So here's the plan." PB said. "We need to capture a Door Lord in order to get its time magic. Then, we can restore the Candy Kingdom to its original state." She put her fist into her other hand.

"Great plan, Preebos." Agreed Finn. "I think that if we split up, we'll find a door lord faster."

"Well, ok..." murmmered Jake. "I know you two are going together..." He was reffering to Finn and the princess.

Finn walked over and said into the dog's ear, "Buddy, I am really sorry, but I need you to go with Marshall and Marceline. You need to make sure it doesn't get ugly... if you know what I mean."

Jake shook his head in understandment.

"I owe you, dude." The boy added and went back to stand beside Bubblegum.

"Let the searching commence!" PB exclaimed.

And so the two groups went down corridors in opposite directions. The vampires were on either side of Jake, occasionally glancing in the other's direction. Jake just tried to look ahead with a strait face. It was bad enough to try to keep them apart, but it's even worse when they are both what you fear the most! The dog let out a long breath and tried to keep calm.

Meanwhile, Finn and Princess Bubblegum walked in an akward silence.

"So..." PB started.

"Yeah?" Asked Finn a little too quickly.

She gulped nervously. "I feel- I feel like somthing isn't right."

"What kind of 'thing'?"

"I don't know; like somthing _bad_."

They stopped walking. Finn turned towards her and insisted, "Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I swear on Glob's name that I will protect you at all costs."

"That's sweet, Finney. Thank you," and PB hugged him. When they broke apart, she added, "Even though we are alone and it is peaceful, we need to keep moving."

"Uh, right on." He said, so they resumed their walking.

The glances at one another got longer in time. Once, Marceline and Marshall Lee actually made eye contact at some point, but they both narrowed their eyes and then looked the other way.

Jake was getting (surprisingly) very annoyed. "STOP! Just stop it!" He burst out, then realized what he just did when both vampires gave him a dirty look that meant they were not happy with him. Jake was defenseless now, and in trouble, but first both had some unfinished buissness to attend to.

"Sing to me? Seriously? Is that the best lyrics you can come up with?"

"You would of said the same thing to me! We're practicly the same person!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you!"

"ME?"

"YEAH!"

"You're the one singing to me!"

"Well maybe I want to!"

"I guess I want to, too!"

As suddenly as the argument started, it got interupped by a tall flimsly figure crossing in front of them quickly. The three came to a four-way intersection in the corridors.

"What was THAT?" Jake asked loudly. He wasn't afraid, just very surprised by the sudden movement.

"That was probobly a door lord." Suspected Marceline.

Jake started walking towards it. "Let's catch it, then!"

The two vampires followed the golden bull dog. Jake saw somthing in the corner of the dead end hallway before them. It looked like it was eating a sandwich (which, of course, is door lord's favorite food to eat in any situation), so he put a finger to his jowels and made a shush noise. Then he yelled "Ya!" And lunged for the munching figure.

The door lord struggled, but gave up when Jake's arms binded his limbs together like rope.

"FINN! PRINCESS! I GOT ONE!" He alerted the pair on the opposite end of the portal.

I know this is kind of short, and doesn't have much action, but chapter 13 will have A LOT in it. It is a very important part in the story where happy things happen. Not sure when it's gonna be up yet, but I tell you all in the comments soon. Also: check out a VERY short story I wrote one day in class when I was bored. It's about Marshall Lee and his fries being stolen from his perspective. As you guessed, it's called "Mommy Ate My Fries".


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Glob's Million Eyes

"Huh?"

"Let's go!" Finn and Princess Bubblegum raced towards where Jake shouted.

Jake felt the door lord try to wiggle free once more, but it got exausted and finally relaxed. Oh, but when two more people entered to dead end, it freaked out like a trapped animal.

"You really got one!" Exclaimed Finn. "How?"

Jake tightened his grip. "I can't explain everything right now, let's just get the time magic."

In one quick motion, the princess took a pouch from the door lord's belt. "Yes!" She said with a fist pump into the air.

"Do we need the door lord for anything?" Jake asked, looking uncomfortable.

"No, let 'em go."

So Jake released his grip and the door lord sprang up, conjured up a door, and squat-leaped up and out.

"What do we do now?" Marceline asked from the back. "Just like, sprinkle it some place and poof it's fixed?"

PB raised an eyebrow. "That's somewhat right. The first thing we need to do is to get out of this place. Next, we need to find a water source so we can mix it with the time magic. Then we go back to the Candy Kingdom so we can scatter this amoung the wreakage. Then-" she stopped, and squished up her face in thought.

"What?" Finn asked.

"That's all I got to read to. But I know that it works!" She insisted.

"Well, this plan worked, so I'll go with your word." Said Finn.

The rest of the group nodded their heads, saying "Mmm hmm." And "Yeah, sure." approvingly.

"Ha ha, yeah, let's go then!" Exclaimed PB as Finn assited her onto Jake's back. He then climbed up behind her. Jake started to walk back to the entrance, but the two others stayed behind.

"I just wanted to say-" started Marshall Lee.

"About the yelling-" Marceline began at the same time. "Uh, you first."

Marshall sighed. "I just wanted to say sorry. I mean, I just usually don't act like this. It's just really hard to have almost the same person next to you; saying the same things, knowing the same things, acting the same way. It's not annoying, just _wierd_! But not in a bad way, and we shouldn't of shouted." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor.

"Um, yeah. That's what I was going to say, you word stealer." Marceline lightly punched his shoulder. "You're such a thief."

They both laughed at the stupid joke until they heard Jake yell from the other side of the portal. "Come ON guys we're waiting!"

They arrived at Lake Celeson, the lake guarded by evil Lake Knights, and the once again drowned voice translator.

Finn took a thermos out of his pack, and dipped it into the lake. After it was filled with the blue water he screwed the cap back on. "Done and done. What next, Poibles?"

"Well, we should probobly go back to the Candy Kingdom so we can hopefully fix things." PB answered.

"Oh! Right!"

Again, Finn and Princess Bubblegum hopped on board Jake with Marshall Lee and Marceline following behind. There was a lighter mood in the air. It felt... clean, and happy. Now that the two vampires cleared stuff up, they both weren't constantly steaming and trying to restrain themselves from yelling. Everyone strongly believed that the Lich was dead and done (but nobody wanted to mention the small chance that he somehow survived.), and everything was going to be alright because of the Time Magic.

The Candy Kingdom came into view. Jake started to run, jowels hilairiously flapping, but he couldn't wait to get there like Finn and PB. Marceline and Marshall looked at each other as they flew, almost challenging for a race. They sped up, showing off by twisting around and doing flips high in the air. But they both smiled and laughed.

Once they all got to the main entrance, the princess and Finn slid off Jake. The dog shrank back to his normal size.  
>"Water please, Finn." Bubblegum said.<p>

"Here." He handed the thermos to her. PB untied the sack of powder from the purple ribbon on her dress. She put some of it in the water, and handed the pouch to Finn to hold. He put it in his pack for safe keeping.

"How we gonna do this?" Finn asked. He was refering to "the spreading of the potion" thing.

"Hey, put half here so we can split up and drench this mess twice as fast." Jake offered as he molded his hand into a mug-like shape. PB poured half of the thermos' contents into it. "Ah! It's cold." The dog said in surprise, but got over it.

The five separated into their original groups. They threw the magic any place they could actually get to. It was a bigger job then they realized.

"Empty!" Finn signaled.

"Done!" Jake yelled back. They all met back up in the lab.

When everyone got there, Lady Ranicorn looked up and exclaimed somthing in Korean.

"We are fine, my sweet. Don't worry." Lady's boyfriend assured as they met in a hug.

"How did it go?" Asked Death.

"Fine, fine. We are now just waiting." Finn explained to the skeleton.

"I don't know long it's gonna ta-" PB started, but got inturrupted by the ground shaking. "This must be it!"

Silence.

It looked like white, everywhere. Was this it?

_The universe is everything that exists- today, in the past, and in the future. It is the immensity of space, populated by innumerable galaxies of stars and permeated with light and other radiation. When we look up into the blackness of the endless sky, we are peering deep into the fathomless depths of the universe. We look into the eyes of the night... or the eyes of Glob? Many mysteries of the Land of Ooo and beyond fill our brain and take it over- but is this real? Are our dreams reality, and reality a dream? We shall never know, but for now, all that matters is that everything is ok, and back to normal..._

_Or is it?_

_The most incomprehenisble thing about the world is that it is comprehenisble._


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Ouch, My Eyeball

The outside view of the Candy Kingdom was spectacular.

Bright light poured from the windows of the castle. White, blinding light that engulfed all the kingdom and sheilded it from view. But no sound. Just quietness.

Back inside the castle lab, a certain skeleton took advantage of the distraction. Death had decided that the group need no further help. He smiled as he stepped through his portal to the Land of the Dead, knowing that these kids could handle themselves. Once he went down the escalator he saw Peppermint Butler in the distance talking to Halt, so he made his way over.

"You're a smart guy, Halt. I never knew that." Death heard the candy person say.

"I get that a lot." Halt replied.

"Uh, am I inturrupting anything?" Asked Death.

Peppermint Butler turned around. "Hello, Death. Is everything taken care of?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Did you make sure to-?"

"Yes, I made the Demension Potion. The Vampire King has sucessfully entered this demension, and has taken a liking in the Vampire Queen. They have also reset time, and I have returned all the Candy People's souls."

"Our plan has worked, then. Great job, my friend."

"To both of us." Death added as he and Peppermint Butler fist pounded triumphantly.

"Well I'll be on my way then." Said the peppermint as he headed towards the escalator, then stepped on it.

"See you soon!" Death called back.

Peppermint Butler exited out the portal. It closed behind him.

The blinding light had just dissapaded. Everyone rubbed their eyes, looking around.

"What was that?" Jake asked.

"Did it work?" Finn wondered.

"Ouch. That wasn't easy on my eye balls." Marshall Lee said.

"You got that right." Agreed Marceline.

In Korean, Lady Ranicorn said "I wish we had sunglasses on." Jake laughed a little at her comment.

Princess Bubblegum rushed towards to closest window. "Oh, oh my..." she started to faint, but Finn caught her in time to keep her from hitting the floor. She got up, then smiled at him. "Finn, look."

"Chip-chap-chop, it's beautiful!" He exclaimed. Everyone joined them at the window and gasped, mouths open.

The sun on the horizon gave the scene a warming effect.  
>Cotton Candy trees glistened in its light, swaying slightly in the light breeze. Houses, shops, candy plants, sidewalk brittle and all have been restored; the sound of happy voices filled the kingdom below... they were just music to the group's ears. There was no sign of a huge super villan storming through, practicly destroying everything and killing everyone. What a sight to behold after such tragedy. What joy to feel after the such events that had happened... but the wound has been healed, just as the candy people have.<p>

Tears had welled up in Princess Bubblegum's eyes. She looked at Finn and whispered, "It's like it never happened."

"And never will happen again." Finn wrapped her in a tight hug.

The princess looked down at the scene below. With wide smile on her face, she shouted down to her citizens. "My people!"

Everyone looked up, saw their leader, then cheered loudly.

"All I have to say is..." she paused to swallow back a tear of joy. "As long as I love you all, you'll never fall in pain. I stand beside you all one hundred percent of the time, don't fever forget it. Now," she wiped her eyes, "Rejoice!"

Princess Bubblegum couldn't hold back any longer. She cried out of happiness and threw herself into Finn's arms. He blushed, but hugged her back once again.

Lady Ranicorn wispered to Jake (in Korean, of course), "They are very cute."

"Hehehe," laughed Jake softly. He also put his arms around his girlfriend.

"Well, this is a very akward moment." Marshall Lee quietly inquired to Marceline.

"Hmm. Yes, yes. Very." She returned.

"Uh..."

Marceline floated over to him. "You can keep this." With that, she quickly kissed him on the cheek.

Marshall put his hand over the spot, his pale skin turning a little red, but returning to normal color. "I think I will."

That made her laugh.

Finn shouted, "CANDY PARTY!" Then ran down the steps to outside, followed by Princess Bubblegum, Jake, Lady Ranicorn, Marshall Lee, and Marceline...

...but where was Science?

Hey, people! I just gotta tell you so you don't worry: Science is ok. Next chapter is the last chapter. Oh, but don't worry. Soon after that will be the next story in the "What Was" series: "What Was Unexpected." Yeah! Chapter 15 will be up around the same time next week. Peace!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Not the End

Everyone was at the celebration.

Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Ranicorn, Peppermint Butler, Marshall Lee, Marceline, the candy people, even the Ice King and Gunter were there. For no reason at all, and just cause he is the best little thing, the Banana Man was there. Let's just say he couldn't resist dancing. But when he looked over and saw Jake and remembered that day, he went paranoid and bolted back to his dome shaped house "on the sun". People danced, lights flashed, music played; it was all fun.

"Jake, this party is so _crazy_!" Yelled Finn to his buddy.

Jake shouted back, "I know, Finn. I know! Ha ha!" Then he went over to dance with Lady Ranicorn.

"Squeek!" A noise was heard from ground level. Finn looked down and exclaimed, "Science! We've got to get you to the princess, she'll be so happy when she sees you." He picked up the rat and weaved through the crowd in search for a girl in all pink. But he couldn't find her. Where was she?... he kept looking. Finn was worried. Very worried. Was somthing else wrong?

"You know, you're ok." Marceline said to Marshall Lee.

"Same to you, cool guy." Marshall complemented back.

"I'm a girl." She laughed.

"Sorry-"

"A girl into you." She said, slipping her hand into his.

"Heh heh, w-what a coincidence... because I'm a guy into you, Marcy."

"That's one coincidence I can live with." Just as Marceline said that, there were screams near the front gate. Many footsteps followed the noise. A lot of footsteps, like an army. Everything went strangly quiet. Then a fimilliar voice peirced the now silent air.

"Candy Kingdom! I am your new leader!"

"Who said?" A brave soul rang out from the crowd.

The Earl of Lemongrab spat, "Who- said- THAT?"

A blue figure stepped out from all the candy people. "I did." ... it was Finn. "Where is the princess, Lemongrab?"

"Ah, one of the nitorious ghost prankers. Oh, but where is your _partner_? I think I know..." Lemongrab turned around to his now army of more than one hundred lemon men. "Bring the prin- I mean the prankster forward."

Two soilders stepped through a path made by all the other soilders, holding chains. There, in the middle of the two, was a shakled Princess Bubblegum. "Finn..." she pleaded. "Save me."

Hey, it's Finnthealgebraic.  
>n_ _ _ n   
>| (• - •)|<p>

I know this was a very short chapter, but in the beginning of the next story (which will be up ASAP) it will be more in detail. Indeed, this was the last chapter of What Was Unnoticed, but don't worry. The new story, "What Was Unexpected" (thanks, Superfan44 ((Ryan)) for all the ideas), will start off right where this story ended. I want to thank everyone who commented, even if it was only once, on like, chapter one- especially people who gave me suggestions/ideas. I appriciate all the readers of this story... so I'm actually giving a shout out to everyone with out having to list every reader. Congrats! I can thank you guys enough or explain how much your reading means to me. PM me if you have any questions, and if they are FAQs I will post the questions and answers on new chapters of the next stories.

Hambo has left the moon bounce. = Finnthealgebraic has ended this story. :D


End file.
